Sadness Soon Fades
by Hidden Mist Ninja
Summary: Master Splinter has died and the turtles are living at the farm house with Casey and April, but something is seriously wrong with Mikey. Can his brothers and friends help?


Sadness Soon Fades P1.

The turtle who are now 16 years old, April, and Casey how are now 22 years old, are living in hiding at the farm house. Master Splinter's dead and everyone has had their time to be upset about everything, everyone but Mikey. The day after they arrived, Mikey was back to his usual ways. It's been two weeks, and for some reason it seems like Mikey's smile is getting harder and harder to stay in its place.

"Mikey you're late for practice, again. When are you going to learn that we can't keep fooling around anymore? We've got to be ready and..." Leo was going to continue but the sad and crushed eyes that met his stopped him.

"What wrong Mikey?" Donnie asked getting a bit concerned for Mikey.

"There ant nothin' wrong, he's just messin' us abou'. Righ' Mike?" Raph said with a grin that quickly faded when they sore a singular tear roll down his cheek.

"Mikey what's the matter?" Leo asked with fear, none of the brothers have ever, not even once seen Mikey cry.

"I don't know." Mikey said with confusion. "I just don't know what's wrong with me. I feel lost and empty. My eyes keep on releasing this water that tastes salty and I don't know why. I feel like there's something mission inside of me, inside my heart. It feels like there's a hole inside me that can't be filled. My head pounds in pain because this water from my eyes won't stop flowing, and when they are flowing I keep making these sobbing noises. It's becoming harder and harder to be the light for this family, to keep on smile. I...I…" Mikey starts to cry.

"Ya wha' Mikey." Raph asked softly.

"I miss Master Splinter! I just want him back, I want to be able to hold him, hug him, tell him how much I need him, tell him how much I love him, and that I need him back!" Mikey cried harder.

"Crying." Donnie spoke softly.

"What?" Mikey asked through sobs.

"The water that comes out of your eyes are called tears, and what you're doing now is called crying, and the emotions your feeling are sadness and slight depression. The reason you're so confused is because you've never felt these feeling before or cried before. The reason for you feeling this way is because Master Splinter's gone" Donnie explained a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Will I be ok?" Mikey asked with concern.

All three brothers thought back to what Master Splinter told them a long time ago.

"I shall worn you my sons, the day I do pass on I fear Michelangelo will never be the same again. You're brother shows all the happiness and love he has in him, and that is in this world. As a result of only every showing and feeling these emotions, whenever he does get angry, shy, jealous, scared, or sad he just replaces it with happiness, but by doing that it gets pushed into a dark corner of his hart, if the wall that holds 15 years of dark feelings get through, if fear very bad thing will happen to him. You must promise me you will do all you can to sustain those feelings until July 22nd when he turns 18, because what shall happen that day will happen no matter how much want to stop it. I cannot tell you what will happen, only Mikey can when he is ready, but you must not let on that you know. Please do this for me my sons." They all remember him saying.

"Yes Mikey, the world could come crashing down on us but you'd be ok because you're our light and the hart to this family. You'll always be the one to bounce back to help bring us back to earth like you always do." Leo stated hoping it wasn't a lie

"Thanks guys." Mikey hugged his brothers and smiled a genuine smile.

A few weeks later Mikey was getting worse. He was arguing, talking back, had a short temper, disobedient, and kept on going out at midnight every night even when he was told not to.

"Good morning everyone." Mikey said serving up pancakes for breakfast for his family.

"You seem to be in a good mood today Mikey." Donnie said with a smile as everyone sat at the kitchen table.

"You know what, I am." Mikey said with a grin, this was the first time in weeks the Mikey was acting like his old self again. "I'm sorry for being a worse version of Raph these past few weeks, but I just needed time to think, time to adjust. My mind has been so discombobulated lately it's been hard to think strait let alone act strait. So I'm really sorry dudes, could you ever forgive me?" Mikey explained it the best he could.

"Discombobulated?" The brother asked with confusion.

"What does that even mean?" Donnie asked, and Mikey started to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked, all of the brothers looking at Mikey like he was some lunatic.

"I just find it ironic that I know something generous doesn't! That's hilarious!" Mikey was laughing so hard and it got so high in pitch it sounded like a bunch of seagulls were fighting over a chip. Leo, Raph, and Donnie couldn't help but join in with the laughter. It felt like hours before the laughter stopped.

"It's nice to be able to laugh with you again Mike. We've really misted it." Donnie said smiling, Leo, Raph, and Mikey nod in agreement.

"Ya it is." Mikey said softly.

"So…" Raph said breaking the silence before there was a chance for it to become silent. "What does Discombobulated mean?" Raph asked making Mikey shake his head as he chuckled.

"Discombobulated means really, really confused." Mikey said simply.

"Mikey." Leo said softly, Mikey looks at Leo. "You're forgiven." With that Mikey's smile grow, and he engulfed his family in a long overdue group hug.

"Love you bros." Mikey sighed.

"Love ya to Mike." Raph whispered, and they stayed like that for a long time, until Mikey remembered that the pancakes were getting ruined. Everything was back to normal, and as the years pasted, Leo, Donnie, and Raph realised that as long as they had Mikey's smile, joke, and his overall self, there was nothing the brothers couldn't do.

The End


End file.
